


Let's Have Some Fun

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Goofy Kakashi, M/M, Mist Kakashi Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi is having troubles sleeping during a mission, so he decides to have some fun with Zabuza.Kiss: Ghost KissAU: Mist Kakashi Au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 19





	Let's Have Some Fun

The night air is cool against his face, and high above in the sky the stars are shining beautifully. A stunning picture for him to enjoy while he drifts off to sleep. Except that he’s not drifting off to sleep. In fact, while he should be tired after a long day of running and mission planning, he’s wired. Ready for action.

Unable to close his eyes and relax at all.

“Go to sleep,” turning his head he glares at his partner, huffing when he sees Zabuza’s back turned to him. “If you don’t sleep you’re going to be exhausted tomorrow, and i don’t want to deal with that.”

_ Zabuza was always so sweet. Thinking of his safety and health first before anything else. Clearly he cared deeply about Kakashi’s health and just wanted him to get a good night's rest before their mission so that he was in top form in case they got into a fight.  _

Why did he always get stuck with the mean people? Just once it would be nice to have a mission with someone who didn’t want to ignore him.

Then of course, if he asked for anyone other than Zabuza, he risked getting stuck on another mission with Ao. 

He’d much rather put up with Zabuza ignoring him. Especially since Zabuza wouldn’t try to stab him if he continued being a pain in his ass. He’d just threaten to do it.

“You could be a bit nicer, you know,” He grumbled, turning onto his side so that he was facing his partner. “It’s not my fault i’m having trouble sleeping.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Zabuza doesn’t move an inch even as he addresses Kakashi directly. “Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?”

That actually didn’t sound like the horrible idea that Zabuza was trying to make it out to be, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Zabuza would never let him live it down if he actually said ‘yes’ to a bedtime story.

Contemplating his options, Kakashi smiled just a little when another idea came to mind. Wiggling his way out of his sleeping bag, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Zabuza, chuckling when his partner turned his head to glare at him.

“Whatever it is, don’t,” He warned, looking like he was already preparing himself for a fight. “I want to sleep tonight. I’m not in the mood for whatever you have brewing in that evil sick mind of yours.”

“Evil?” Kakashi came to a stop right beside Zabuza, a pout forming on his face as he processed what he had just been told. “I-I’m not evil. My mind only comes up with good, playful ideas.”

“Bullshit,” Zabuza’s eyes narrowed. “Your mind is full of evil little plans that will ruin my life, or at the very least make it incredibly difficult for absolutely no reason other than the fact that you are a cruel, mean Shinobi who just wants me to suffer.”

Ok, that was kind of fair.

“But,” Thinking about it for a second, Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Zabuza, you say that as if you’re not just as cruel and mean as me. Like you don’t get some sick pleasure in seeing me suffer everytime someone else is put in charge of a mission and I have to listen to the stupidest mission plans ever created being said in the most serious voices.”

Zabuza’s mouth curls upwards into a smirk. “That’s different,” he insisted, “I’m not inflicting the pain on you. I’m just getting enjoyment out of your suffering.”

Somehow that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Well, if you can do that then I'm allowed to have a playful fun, perhaps a little evil idea, once in a while. It’s only fair isn’t it?” as he spoke, Kakashi leaned in just enough so his face was hovering inches over Zabuza’s. “Or are you saying I can’t have any fun at all?”

“What i’m saying is that I wish your idea of ‘fun’ didn’t include making my life difficult,” Zabuza clarified, his eyes lingering on Kakashi’s unmasked lips as he spoke. It was so rare for him to see the other swordsman without his signature mask covering his face. A nice treat on a night that Kakashi seemed so determined to make sure he didn’t get to sleep. “Out of all of the people you have to bother, why does it always have to be me?”

“Partially because you won’t stab me, partially because you’re adorable when you’re angry.”

“That’s not the complement you seem to think it is,” Zabuza grumbled. “We have to be up early in the morning. Go to sleep.”

Seeing Zabuza moving back onto his side, Kakashi reached up with his right hand and shoved him onto his back once more, smiling when he glared at him. “I’m bored and restless,” he complained, pouting in just the right way. A look he knew always managed to get under Zabuza’s skin. “Don’t you want to entertain me?”

“No, I want to sleep.’ Zabuza insisted, trying desperately not to look directly at Kakashi’s face. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi had decided to sit himself down on his waist, meaning he couldn’t turn away and no matter where he looked he had Kakashi somewhere in his line of vision. 

“Sleep sounds so boring,” Kakashi whined, leaning in just a bit closer and watching Zabuza shiver when his breath brushed against his skin. “There’s so many other things we could be doing with this time, Zabuza. Things we can’t do back home.”

It wasn’t even a lie. As soon as they got back home Ao would have other things for him to do and he’d have no time to spend with Zabuza until the next mission they got placed on together. That didn’t even count missions with the other deadly swordsmen, because getting down and dirty with Kisame around was impossible. 

Zabuza didn’t answer though. He just stared up at Kakashi, clearly waiting for him to get off or make a move. 

He always waited for Kakashi to make the first move. Then he could claim that Kakashi ‘coerced’ him, at least in his own mind. No one else believed that lie. 

Doing as was expected, Kakashi leaned in close and gently brushed his lips against Zabuza’s, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth when he heard Zabuza drawing in a sharp breath. This is exactly what he had been hoping for.

“You look so good,” he whispered, his lips lingering just out of reach. “Laying there waiting for me to claim you. Make you whine and beg.”

Zabuza growled at the taunt. “I don’t do either of those things,” he argued “and i wouldn’t care if you decided to actually go to sleep.”

A challenge. Zabuza was presenting him with a challenge that he didn’t think Kakashi would take. A chance to prove to him that he didn’t need to have a bit of fun before bed. That he could just stop here and crawl back into his sleeping bag and sleep. 

It was always so much fun when Zabuza underestimated his ability to be the biggest brat ever created. Especially when he knew Zabuza was already itching to get him out of his clothes, but was being stubborn and trying to force Kakashi to make the first move.

“Well, in that case,” He brushed his lips against Zabuza’s once more. A ghost of a kiss before he pulled back and smiled down at him. “I think i’ll go to bed. Since you’re so ‘uninterested’ in me.”

With that said he started to get up, the sound of Zabuza sputtering the only thing he focused on as he got to his feet and made his way back towards his own sleeping bag. As he got further away sputtering turned into soft ‘no’s which molded into the sound of Zabuza shifting in his spot. 

Dirt moving under Zabuza’s foot was the last thing he heard, a smile already cemented on his face as Zabuza lunged forward and tackled him to the ground.

Tonight was a win for him, and he was never going to let Zabuza live it down. 


End file.
